Sauce
by taitofan
Summary: Shuu is a messy eater. Harley is a pervert. Eating dinner together has never been this much fun.


Sauce

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi, pedo (?), and implied lime

Disclaimer: I don't own Pocket Monsters, save for a few games, movies, and plushies…

Authors Note: This couple has officially become my OTP. Oh, and it has a shipping name—Tensionshipping! So in short, expect more of this couple from me. _smile_ Hehe, ever notice how often I write about food? Oh well, I'm at it again. Watch out for slight OOCness and some semi AUness… I hope this will help with everyone's coordinatorsmexomfg! cravings. And a special thanks to everyone at Serebii who wanted me to continue writing! Thanks guys!

Japanese lesson- You use –chan for your (usually female or younger) friends or boy/girlfriend. But since this is _Harley_ we're talking about, it's safe to say he uses it for his Pokemon because they're close, not because he's dating them. But then again, with my fanfiction… _wink_

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 8-4-05

* * *

Shuu may have generally been quite mature for his age, but in some aspects he was obviously still a ten-year-old boy. For example, he could carry on in an intelligent conversation with any adult on the face of the planet; however, he still needed some sort of light source when he slept at night… 

The latter being much to Harley's amusement.

Also to the flamboyant coordinator's apparent delight was what he was currently witnessing—Shuu still got food on his face when he ate. He had learned that particular tidbit of information back when they'd started dating, though he'd never dared to mention it before. The last time he'd commented on one of Shuu's quirks, namely his dislike of the dark, he'd been given the cold shoulder for three weeks. But today was different…

Today, Shuu was eating spaghetti. Today, Shuu had the spaghetti sauce all around his mouth. Today, Harley was about ready to jump Shuu and have his evil way with the cute young boy right there on the table…

Shuu looked up and across the table to raise a questioning eyebrow at his almost-drooling boyfriend. He was blissfully unaware of the naughty thoughts running through the other male's head. And it was probably for the best too… Harley had already shredded almost every bit of innocence the boy had. _All_ of it would have been gone if he'd have known his perverted lover's thoughts…

"What are you looking at?" Shuu asked suspiciously. Harley gave a "who-me?" smile, which Shuu had luckily long since grown immune to. "And tell me the truth."

Harley's smile faded ever-so-slightly. Ever since they'd first met, Shuu had been able to see through his "sweet and innocent" façade. In fact, the cute boy in front of him was the only one he'd never been able to trick, something he'd been able to do to virtually everyone else he'd ever come across. And it was probably for that very reason that Harley had fallen so hard for him… Of course, the fact that he was dreamy certainly didn't hurt any either.

"I'm just looking at you," he confessed, his smile returning. "You look cute like that." As soon as those words had been said, Shuu's face immediately reddened.

"What are you talking about?" he scowled in embarrassment, still not aware of the state of his face.

Harley was now in a very delicate position. If he lied, Shuu would surely be able to tell. And if he told the truth… Well, that'd be another three weeks in which his only friends would be Noctus-chan, Jupetta-chan, and his right hand…

Then, almost like a proverbial light bulb had gone off over his head, he had the perfect idea. His smile turned into a smirk as his gaze focused on Shuu's messy lips. Oh yes, his plan was _brilliant_…

And it'd be _really_ fun too.

The older man stood up, ignored the questioning looks he was being given, and walked calmly over to Shuu's side of the table. He stopped as he came to Shuu's seat, leaning down until they were face to face.

"You," he murmured, the lust in his eyes becoming extremely evident in such close contact, thus reigniting Shuu's previous blush, "need to learn how to properly use a napkin."

And without allowing the younger boy any time to retort, which Shuu no doubt had already been forming in his mind, Harley closed the space between them even more… Lapping up the sauce that had been tempting him all evening. Shuu sat frozen through the whole ordeal, not _completely_ believing that his boyfriend was _really_ licking his face…

But he was, and it was actually turning Shuu on… _A_ _lot_.

As soon as the last bit of sauce was gone from Shuu's face, Harley pulled back to admire his superb cleaning job. Really, who needed napkins when one had a boyfriend? '_Perhaps_,' he thought, '_I should patent the idea…_'

After a few moments of silence, Shuu snapped out of his stupor, and as far as Harley could tell, turned red from head to toe.

"What—? You! Why…?" he continued on in that vain a while longer before he quickly stood up. For a moment, Harley felt more than a bit nervous. Had his plan backfired? Was he doomed to almost a month of being boyfriend-less? Would he develop carpal tunnel in the next three weeks? But when Shuu grabbed his hand and looked up at him in the most adorably shy, if out of character, manner, he knew better.

"Come on," Shuu tried to say as calmly as possible, although it was quite obvious that he was flustered, "we have to get back to your place… Now." At those words, Harley's grin almost split his face. Oh yes, he was a genius!

Throwing some money down on the table, Harley led Shuu out of the restaurant, oblivious to the stunned faces of the other customers.


End file.
